The invention relates to a method for fastening an exhaust gas converter module to an internal combustion engine of a motor vehicle and to a device for fastening an exhaust gas converter module to an internal combustion engine of a motor vehicle.
An exhaust gas converter module within the context of the invention is part of the exhaust gas system of a motor vehicle, in particular a catalytic converter which, in addition to an inlet flange, an outlet flange with corresponding funnel-shape regions, and a housing of a monolith also includes a heat shield and corresponding sensor receptacles. It is therefore a relatively complex assembly having a not insubstantial weight and volume. Durability problems resulting from thermally induced stress may occur due to the high thermal load when fastening such exhaust gases modules. Installation and removal in the immediate vicinity of the engine is often difficult.
For example, DE 10 2004 023 585 A1 describes an attachment for a catalytic converter which is constructed so as to prevent exposure of the catalytic converter to additional thermal stress from additional welding operations. In particular, the catalytic converter may be attached in the region of a pipe carrying exhaust gas, i.e., at a distance from the actual catalytic converter, so that the catalytic converter can elastically expand in the X, Y and Z directions without constraint. However, disadvantageously, the relatively large weight of the catalytic converter must be transferred to a mount arranged at the distance from the catalytic converter, which requires a sufficiently stable attachment, in particular for controlling vibrations.
DE 10 2006 010 973 A1 discloses a device for suspending that part of an exhaust gas system of a motor vehicle which includes a support structure with a swivel support. An elastic suspension part can be mounted on the swivel support. The suspension device is intended to facilitate adjustment of very different load requirements and, in particular, to facilitate repair, without requiring substantial changes in the basic structure of the suspension device, in particular of additional elastomer bodies. The support structure is particularly a die-cast component made of aluminum or a plastic part, with a relatively complex geometry which is difficult to manufacture. Although several support structures can be employed with an attachment compensating tolerances, which is particularly advantageous for damping vibrations, this alone is not sufficient for attaching an exhaust gas converter module which has a relatively large weight and is subjected to extreme thermal stress.
On this basis, it is the object of the invention to provide, on one hand, a method for easy installation of an exhaust gas converter module on an internal combustion engine of a motor vehicle, as well as a corresponding device for fastening an exhaust gas converter module which allows a sufficiently stiff, but at the same time tolerance-compensating attachment of the exhaust gas converter module.